Uranus (Planet)
Uranus is the seventh planet in the Solar System and is coated in a high concentration of aether. The Fayries, a dying species, once inhabited the planet and mined its aether as magical fuel for The Imperium. Uranus has its own nexus which generates the abundance of aether. Neptune is the twin planet of Uranus and is directly connected via a Dream Gate, which also allows the passage of aether between the worlds. Description Properties Uranus' atmosphere is thick with pure aether that is generated by its nexus. To humans the planet smells like farts, allegedly smelling even worse than the planet SaturnPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The planet is coated in a thick layer of blue aether-clouds that block view of the planet from orbit. There is also a thick cloud layer that rests upon the ground, creating a pocket of air between the two layers. The ground also has great lakes of vril, liquid magic. Civilisations See also: Fayries The sapient species on the planet are fayries, who are humanoids with equine heads. They are led by a king under the greater jurisdiction of The ImperiumPan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They rely upon the supercomputer Monde to dictate their lives, from the times they eat or sleep and to the foods they eat or the recreational activities they perform. Locations City The buildings of the city are much taller than they are wide. The Royal Palace The Royal Palace is the tallest building in the city and even sways slightly in the wind. Blue vines and moss grow on the exterior of the palace. Just inside is a reception room where there's a desk and a secretary to the king. Processing Plants Main article: Aether Processor In the atmosphere of Uranus are the processing plants which have great pipes to funnel up the aether of the planet where it is then transformed into magical fuel within the orbital plants. Some of the processors are ground-based and jut up from the lower cloud layer like chimneys. Nexus There is a nexus on the planet Uranus that was created by Runekeeper after he lost Earth. Dream Gate Main article: Dream Gate There is a Dream Gate that connects Uranus directly to Neptune and allows the flow of aether between the two worlds. It is located in the middle of an expansive and empty field and is a massive, rectangular structure and is made of orichalcum. The frame itself rests atop of a squat platform, which is itself two storeys high and is sloped. As entities approach, the invisible gate between the orichalcum will shiver. Flora Bluevine Bluevine is a form of vines that grow on Uranus naturally and are coloured blue. They climb walls, such as the walls of the Royal Palace. History Space Camelot It was said that an ancient 'god of magic' wanted to replicate the magic nexes of Earth on Uranus. In the Medieval Period, visitors from Earth, led by King Arthur, came to Uranus and met with Nerifian. They were introduced by Admiral Ltexi, a Jupiterian that was well acquainted with the fayries of Uranus. After they met with the Fayrie King, he took them first to Monde, the supercomputer that governed the lives of the fayries, and then he would show King Arthur to the Dream Gate and then on to Neptune. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Magical Location Category:Planet